


Flourishing

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Cacti [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, It's rude to eavesdrop, Lee is a little oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Lee continues to cultivate his cactus collection. Or he tries to at least.





	Flourishing

Lee was rather enjoying a house filled with plants.

They brought more colour, which he hadn't even realised he was lacking. The cacti, for instance, were a glorious youthful green! Reminiscent of his jumpsuit. 

Brittle bush had been planted around the doorways bringing a vibrant yellow to the entrance to his house. Sunny. Happy. And for the moment it seemed to be thriving. 

He had picked up a few sunburst aeoniums from Ino when he heard the word: Gaara.

Lee knew he shouldn't listen in to other peoples conversations, but he just couldn't help himself. He stopped behind a building to listen as Shikamaru spoke with Chouji. 

Shikamaru was happy because Temari would be back in the village soon. The reason for that was that Gaara was planning to visit Konoha.

Lee was suddenly, inexplicably nervous. He looked down at his armful of succulents and knew he needed to get them settled in and introduced to the rest of the household. He hurried home and if the plants got more enthusiastic, if panicked, attention from Lee that day it wasn't as though they could say anything about it.


End file.
